gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Uzi
. ]] The Micro Uzi is a sub-machine gun available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is known as simply Uzi in GTA III and Advance although it is named Micro SMG in all other GTAs that have it. This weapon is sometimes confused with the MAC-10 due to the similar look the two have. In the GTA III rendition, the Micro Uzi holds a 25 rounds per magazine but in GTA: San Andreas and GTA IV it holds 50 rounds instead. It's the only gun in GTA III available for use in a vehicle and one of the few on the later games. The GTA III Model is actually a toy gun, since it has an orange tip on the end of the muzzle... . ]] In GTA: San Andreas the model has two magazines taped together for easier reloads and resembles the look of a Micro Uzi but called Micro SMG in game. The Micro Uzi shares the same skill slot as the Tec-9. When Hitman skill level is reached, it can be dual wielded, doubling the player's round count to 100. In GTA III, it is a weapon of choice for the Yakuza, Southside Hoods and Colombian Cartel. This sub-machine gun is more commonly used by the Ballas, Varrios Los Aztecas and Da Nang Boys gang members in San Andreas. . ]] In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Micro Uzi is called as Micro SMG just like in San Andreas. It can be identified as the pistol version because the side-folding wire stock is deleted, and there is no provision on the rear of the receiver to mount one. One can only assume that the pistol was illegally modified for full-automatic operation. It has a 50 round magazine capacity, which is incorrect because its magazine has the dimensions of a 32 round magazine. The Micro Uzi was developed in 1982 as a machine pistol version of the Uzi carbine. The Uzi family of SMGs was developed in Israel by Uziel Gal in the early 1950s. The weapon can be equipped with a forward-folding stock. When folded, the shoulder rest doubles as a forward grip to help control recoil. Locations GTA III *Harwood, Portland Island - At the corner of the concrete embankment just northeast of the car crusher at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In one of the backyards running along an alleyway. From Momma's Restaurante, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to a shop with a green awning. Once inside the alley, head east then turn left at the third opening (near the police bribe). Turn east and you will see the weapon next to a hidden package. *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Cipriani's Chauffeur ($800). *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty City Sawmills (near the large teal rooftop on the west side) next to the body armor icon. Use the very low wall near the bus station. Walk on the low wall and jump over the sawmill wall. Then go over to the large mound of sawdust to gain access to the rooftop. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($800). GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - Underneath the bridge that connects Ganton and East Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos - On top of a building along the crooked uphill road that leads to East Los Santos and Los Flores. *Angel Pine, Whetstone - Behind a trailer in the trailer park. *Doherty, San Fierro - Beside the Doherty Garage if you photograph all 50 Snapshots *Esplanade North, San Fierro - In Pier 69, behind the building where a Well Stacked Pizza store is located. *Verdant Meadows, Bone County - Inside a destroyed plane, in one of the cylindrical parts. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Between a trash can and a house near the Redsands West Safehouse. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after the completion of Doberman. GTA IV The Micro-SMG can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops after the mission Do You Have Protection? for $1,200 and each additional magazine costs $100. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $840 and each additional magazine will cost $20. *Beechwood City, Broker - Can be found in the alley behind the Homebrew Café on Dillon St. *Francis International Airport, Dukes - Can be found under the Broker-Dukes Expressway, coming from Beechwood City. *Steinway, Dukes - Can be found on the third floor of an unfinished building on Concord Ave. overlooking Steinway Park. *Charge Island - Can be found on the left side of the pier behind the boat dock on the northwest side of the island. The player can pick it up during the mission Catch The Wave if they want. *Star Junction, Algonquin - Can be found on the edge of a large planter behind the Majestic Hotel. *The Exchange, Algonquin - Can be found in an alley between Bismarck Ave and Albany Ave near the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster building. *Happiness Island - Can be found within the guard booth on the western pier. The player crashes onto this pier with the Annihilator in the mission Out of Commission. *Booth Tunnel - Can be found in the third cross-tunnel, nearest Alderney. *Westdyke, Alderney - Can be found behind a Cluckin' Bell billboard off Beaverhead Ave. *Alderney City - Can be found on top of a Liberty State Delivery tractor trailer in a truck lot on the west side of the Plumbers Skyway. Gallery Image:Uzi-Icon.PNG|The Micro Uzi HUD-icon in GTA III. Image:UziSA.png|The Micro Uzi HUD-icon in GTA San Andreas, closely resembles a Mac-10. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA IV